


Distant Stars

by Skinny_God



Series: Unity romance [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Forbidden, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Romance, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Self-Harm, Shyness, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinny_God/pseuds/Skinny_God
Summary: Breanna  a nerdy shy outcast who just transferred to Ouran HighschoolPeri the most popular sophomore friendly too everybody and  Class president2 people from different worlds form a unbreakable friendship with each other but one of them has a secret that will change their friendship forever. Will this secret tear a hole in their unbreakable friendship  or will they become something even more then friends. Find out in my 1st short story Distant Stars.
Relationships: Breanna/Peri
Series: Unity romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016910





	Distant Stars

Distant Stars 

Trigger Warning: Major Homophobia and mental abuse

I dashed down the hallway, the sound of my foot steps echoing through out the entire school "We know your secret." , a group of people yelled. I ran at maximum speed ,making a few sharp turns, though the throbbing pain in my ankle was painful. The exit door was only 50 feet away I finally could escape from this nightmare, the people who were after me were right behind me but by the time they reached out to grab me I already went through the door. The moment I stepped through the door I was met with a wave of a unbearable stench. My eyes started too tear up and turn bloodshot red ,as I opened my bloodshot red eyes . 

I was back at the lowest level of the school. I looked around my surroundings to try to find another exit door and noticed a herd of figures coming near me. As the figures came closer I could make out their features and recognized them as the people who were chasing me , from where I was standing it looked like there were more of them then before, When they noticed me they started running at full speed yelling, "Your a mistake". I started dashing, jumping over obstacles making sharp turns and trying to forget what they said. 

I made it too an exit walked through and was met with the same stench I was still on the 1st floor. This process repeated again and again and every time it resulted in me still being on the 1st floor and more people chasing me. I tried the last exit door in the building and was met with no unbearable stench just silence. In no less then a few seconds ,I was surrounded by what looked to be students from my high school. "Lgbtq+ dont deserve too live your a sin you need to repent ," the students repeated. Did these things said hurt me? Yes, but I've heard these things enough where I have learned how to ignore it.

I wake up too the sound of the the annoying rooster alarm. Looking where I was, I felt happy that was just a dream , but knew if I wasn't careful that could become a reality for me. "Thanks for reminding me why I cant tell people about my sexuality," I sarcastically thought too myself. I got up stretched and prepared myself for another day at Unity high school. A school the straights and the popular ,of which I am neither


End file.
